


Love For A Monster

by PrincessofAsgard18



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Asgard (Marvel), Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a flirt, Magic, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Obsessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Revenge, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofAsgard18/pseuds/PrincessofAsgard18
Summary: Daenerys Foster is a beautiful but lonely girl. When she cross paths with Thor, he allows her to come with him to Asgard, to live with him and her older sister Jane. But one day, she walks to far down and ends up in the dungeon.There she meets the dark prince himself, Loki.Being curious by his nature, Daenerys takes the effort to know him. She finds that behind the cruel mask he wears, there is a broken creature who craves for love.Can Daenerys learn to control her new powers and safe everyone from the rage of the mad prince. Or will she fall and be forced to serve him?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. So this character will be mostly just like her, though she won't go mad (I will still remember the Mother of Dragons as the kind queen she was, Mhysa)

_People believe that the world is divided between good and bad; hero and villain.  
  
Heroes are people who do good deeds, who protect the innocent, bring justice, and act with love and kindness.  
  
Villains are the complete opposites. They commit crimes, kill light, and bring chaos and darkness to universe.  
  
People always cheer for the hero’s, when they defeat and kill the villain. But everyone sees themselves as a hero, in their own story.  
  
So, what is a real hero?  
  
For me, it was a man, a creature of chaos.  
  
He had killed and hurt innocents, driven into complete madness. And yet, whenever I was in trouble or danger, he would be there to safe my life.  
  
I saw no heartless monster, I saw a broken and hurt creature, desperate for love. My friends told me to stay away from him, but my heart begs me to give him what he truly needs.  
  
This story is not about a hero defeating the villain or reforming him.  
  
It’s about a girl, who felt alone, and a man, who wanted revenge. _

_  
  
This is the Story of Daenerys Foster_

_My Story_

__


	2. Chapter 1: An Oppertunity Of A Lifetime

I was staring at my window with a sad frown. The sky was grey and it was raining, but what do you expect? It always rains in England.   
  
While I do like the nature side of it, the rain just makes me depressed.   
  
I was feeling down, because my sister was so busy with everything, except me. I was working hard to find a place to work, and the stress was becoming too much. And yet, my sister didn’t seem to care to help or comfort me.  
  
Loneliness was what I felt nowadays.   
  
A knock on the door of my apartment brought me out of my sad thought. I stood up and walked over the door. When I opened the door, I saw the happy face of Darcy Lewis, my sister’s intern.   
  
“Hey there, Dany!”  
  
Her smiled slowly fell as she looked at me, “What’s wrong? You look so sad.”  
  
I sighed, “I just miss my sister. I haven’t seen her for a while, because she’s all busy to pack her things to go live with her boyfriend.”   
  
Darcy nodded as she took it in, “Jane really would make time for you, truly! But Thor isn’t just any ordinary guy. He’s a god and a prince, not just any prince, but the future King of Asgard.”   
  
“I know, I know. But I’m her little sister. I won’t be surprised that she won’t say goodbye to me.”   
  
“You could call her, perhaps. I’m sure Jane wants to talk with you.”   
  
I shook my head as I walked to my living room to grab my purse and some money.   
  
“I think she doesn’t care.”  
  
I took a deep breath, “I’m going to the library. Give my regards to Jane.”   
  
Darcy nodded with a sad smile.  
  
I gave her a hug and walked out of my apartment towards the library, hoping that some reading could help me out of my sad thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was evening. I was making some dinner, until I heard a loud knock on my door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, so who would come to visit me?   
  
Jane has to be gone, or she came here to say goodbye. But that would be very likely to happen at all.   
  
Darcy? It could be, since she was the closet person I could call a friend, even a best friend. She might have forgotten something that she probably had left here, before I had went to the library.   
  
As I opened the door, I saw it was indeed Darcy. But surprisingly, Doctor Erik Selvig was with her too, and I could hear the sound of another person standing behind them, though I couldn’t see him or her.   
  
“Darcy? Doctor Selvig? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were helping Jane to move and say goodbye to her.”   
  
“Well, that was the plan, at first…” Erik explained to me.  
  
I stared at them confused, “Okay… So what’s going on?”  
  
“Thor has allowed us to stay in Asgard! Even though that his father doesn’t approve, Thor has managed to allow us into the realm!” Darcy squealed in excitement.   
  
“That’s great news!” I exclaimed.   
  
But, if they were allowed to come to live in Asgard as well, that would mean they were going to leave as well.  
  
“So, you guys are moving away as well?” I asked, my smiled faltering.   
  
Erik shook his head, “Only temporally. I still have lots of work here and Darcy would be better off to stay living here.”  
  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Darcy said angrily.  
  
“Darcy, you would flirt with every single man in Asgard. Plus, we’re only staying there for a while, to get Jane comfortable.”  
  
I smiled sadly, “So you guys came to say goodbye to me?”   
  
Again, Erik shook his head, this time more serious.   
  
“Not exactly. You see, while me and Darcy will be still living here on earth, your sister will be alone, aside for some of the Asgardian friends she’s already made. She’s begged Thor that she wants you by her side,” Erik explained.   
  
My mouth almost went wide open in shock. Jane wanted _me_ to be by her side. She wants _me_ to come live with her in Asgard?   
  
_Me?_   
  
“Is Thor okay with that?” I asked carefully.  
  
“My Lady, I wouldn’t mind at all if you came to Asgard,” a voice said from behind Erik and Darcy.   
  
A man walked and he looked very handsome. He had long blonde hair, a small beard, strong muscles with probably a six pack, and bright blue eyes that had a kind look in them.   
  
Of course I recognized him from the news. It was Thor, the God of Thunder!   
  
I had to say, my sister had good taste in man. But lucky for her, he’s not my type. I wanted to be with someone who was strong, but mentally. Someone kind, smart, and who would never betray me.  
  
He grabbed my hand and kissed it, “Lady Daenerys, it’s an honour to meet the sister of my beloved Jane. She’s told me a lot about you.”   
  
I looked at him shocked, “She has?”  
  
Thor laughed, “Yes. She told me you were a beautiful, smart, and talented girl. But she spoke mostly about how kind your heart is.”   
  
That made me smile.  
  
It was true, I did do a lot of acts out of kindness. I had seen people hungry, homeless, and orphaned children.   
  
The worst that I had seen was when I went with Jane to some countries in Asia, we came face-to-face with slavery. It broke my heart to see people get treated like beast. So, I told my sister to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and help me stop the slavery. The people had thanked me and was probably my proudest moment.  
  
I shook out of thoughts, “So, why did you come here?”  
  
“Well, Jane wanted you to stay with her, so she asked me to let you live in Asgard as well. Unless you want to stay in Midgard.”   
  
Again, I shook my head, “No, I would love to come!”   
  
The chance to finally be with my older sister and learn the culture of a completely different realm was the biggest opportunity I could get. I would be fool if I would say no!   
  
“But, what about your parents? Are they fine with it as well? I wouldn’t want to be any trouble for them,” I asked.   
  
Jane had told me a bit about Thor and his family.   
  
Thor used to be arrogant and rude, but he had changed and was now a great friend. As I looked at him, he remined me of a Teddy Bear. Sure he looked intimidating, probably even more if he would be angry, but as he is standing right now in front of me, I just see a huggable Teddy Bear.   
  
Then there was his father, King Odin. What I have heard, he was a pretty fair ruler, but a horrible father. He had lied to his children and had banished Thor to Earth as a “punishment”. Thor had almost died, which would have meant that Odin would have no heirs then to take on the throne. To be honest, if I would go to Asgard, I wasn’t looking forward to see the king, let alone speak with him.  
  
Queen Frigga was Thor’s mother, and from the stories she was said to be the kindest mother in all the Nine Realms. She treated everyone fair and with a good heart. Jane had briefly met her and told me that Frigga treated her like she was her own daughter. I could not wait to meet her!  
  
And then, there was Thor’s brother, Loki.   
  
He was adopted and was a Frost Giant. He had attacked New Mexico and last year, he tried to take over my world. I had seen him on the news, and couldn’t help but feel intimidated by him. Frost Giants are supposed to be cold-like creatures. Yet, the Loki I had seen on the news reminded me more of a dragon. Ferocious and ready to destroy everything in his path to get what he wants.   
  
Honestly, I would be paralyzed if I would have to sit next to him. I know that he could kill me in the blink of an eye, something I most definitely did not want to happen.   
  
Thor smiled, “My mother is thrilled to meet you. Jane had told us about your acts of kindness and you’ve impressed my mother already.”  
  
An awkward silence came, before he continued, “My father… well, I’m sure that he will get used to it… Eventually…”  
  
I nodded as I took the information in. Aside from a pretty awful father and a mad brother, this chance was too good to pass.  
  
“When do you want me to come with you?” I asked.   
  
Thor smiled, clearly happy with my answer. “Right now, of course! Or, does this come at a bad time, Lady Daenerys?”   
  
“No, but I would need to pack my things, and please, call me just Daenerys,” I said with a smile.  
  
“Alright then. You will only need to pack some personal, valuable things. Clothes and everything else has already been prepared in the castle.”   
  
I looked at him, my jaw dropped, “You-You mean, I get to live in the palace?”   
  
Thor nodded, “Yes. I’ve made sure that you and Jane would have rooms close to each other. She wants to keep you close.”  
  
I felt like I could cry out of happiness. Not only would I live in a place with no worries paying the rent, but I would be with my sister, and she wants me with her as well.   
  
“Thank you!” I exclaimed.  
  
Thor smiled, “My pleasure. Well, go grab your things and we shall be off to Asgard!”   
  
I smiled at Darcy and Erik, who nodded in agreement. I sprinted to my room and started to grab my favourite book, my mother’s necklace, and a picture of my parents, my sister, and me together.   
  
With a smile I looked at the window.   
  
Finally, I was going on an adventure.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Home

Thor leads me towards a large field, while I was carrying my small suitcase with my most valuable items.   
  
I had no idea why he was bringing me to an open field. When I was done packing, I had to say goodbye to Darcy and Erik. They would come later, since they did need to pack a lot for a research they would do in Asgard.   
  
“Uh, Thor? Why are we going to this field?”   
  
He chuckled, “Well, I can’t just summon the Bi-Frost inside your home, it would destroy the whole place.”   
  
Ah, well that made much more sense.  
  
“So, what is the Bi-Frost?”   
  
“It’s kind of like a rainbow bridge. I just need to call Heimdall and he opens the Bi-Frost. It will pull us in and bring us to Asgard,” he explained.   
  
“That, is amazing!” I said in awe.   
  
Thor chuckled before we came to a stop.   
  
“Best if you hold on. For people who travel with the Bi-Frost for the first time it can be shocking.”   
  
I nodded carefully as I held Thor tightly.  
  
Wow, his muscles really are big. Whatever he does to gain that much strength, guys that I know would do it without a second to waste. Too bad for them that this was not something that I was interested in. Sure I want a man who has a strong build, but not this much.   
  
Shaking my thoughts out of my head, I tilted my head up towards the sky, like Thor did.  
  
“Heimdall, open the Bi-Frost!” Thor commanded.   
  
A ray of rainbow light hit us. Thor grabbed me tightly as we lifted up and were brought to his home world, Asgard. 

  
  
  
  
My feet landed on what felt like metal, but it did cause me to trip and stumble. If Thor didn’t hold me, I would’ve landed with my face on the floor and make a fool out of myself.   
  
As Thor steadied me, he looked at me concerned, “Are you alright, Daenerys?”  
  
I nodded, feeling slightly dizzy, but at least I didn’t have the feeling to puke. That would’ve been extremely embarrassing.   
  
With the dizziness fading away, I took the time to take in my surroundings. I dropped my suitcase as my jaw dropped of the beauty I was seeing.   
  
We were in what you would probably call a golden dome. It had beautiful patterns on the walls, everything was made out of gold, and in an open space, you could look straight into space.   
  
I wondered if Jane had seen this view, because if she had, I was surprised that they had been able to get her away from it.   
  
My eyes then saw another person. He was tall, had dark skin, golden armour, and bright golden eyes. From the looks of it, this man seemed to be very important.  
  
Thor smiled as he placed his hand gently behind the back of my neck, leading and introducing me to the stranger.   
  
“Daenerys, this is Heimdall. He’s the gatekeeper of Asgard and can see the whole universe with his eyes.”  
  
With an impressed look I gave him a polite nod, “It’s nice to meet you.”   
  
He returned the gesture with a nod and a smile, “Welcome to Asgard, Lady Daenerys.”   
  
“Well then, we can’t let Jane be waiting, now can we? And I want to introduce you to my friends,” Thor said excitedly.  
  
I waved goodbye at Heimdall as I followed Thor out of the dome. As I looked straight for me, I could swear I would’ve almost fainted.   
  
The city was gorgeous! Everything was made out of gold and the buildings were the perfect mixture of old and modern. But the royal palace was the most breath-taking building. Standing tall and shimmering, it showed just by the look of it how powerful and important the royal family was.   
  
And I would get to live there.  
  
We walked on the bridge until we stopped in front of a beautiful white horse.  
  
“Have you ever rode a horse?” Thor asked me.  
  
I shook my head at him.   
  
“No problem, you can just sit in front and I will ride us to the castle,” he said with a smile.  
  
He lifted me up and placed me on top of the horse. I slowly petted it as Thor was mounting the horse as well. When he was seated, he took the reins and rode us towards the castle, while I looked in wonder at my new home.   
  
  
  
  
  
When we had arrived, Thor was leading me to, what he called, my chambers.   
  
He stopped in front of a golden door and turned to me with a nervous smile, “Are you ready?”   
  
I nodded.   
  
Smiling confidently this time, Thor opened the doors to my room and I gasped at the sight of it.   
  
Okay, this might be for now my favourite part of Asgard!   
  
The walls and floors were made out of gold. There was a dressing table that came with a mirror, a walk-in-closet, a chandelier on the ceiling, and king sized bed.  
  
As I walked over to a door, I came into the bathroom. Again, everything was made out of gold. There was a washing table, oils and towels for when I would go take a bath, and a golden bathtub that looked more like a jacuzzi.   
  
I turned to Thor with my mouth open, “This is amazing!”   
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Thor said with a smile.   
  
“This will be your room.”   
  
I was completely flabbergasted.   
  
_This_ would be my room?! If someone would’ve told me yesterday that I would go live in Asgard and have a room fit for a princess as my new home, I would’ve laughed at them.   
  
“Well,” Thor said, clapping his, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
“I shall leave you to dress up. We have dinner in about an hour with my friends and mother. My father has gone off for a meeting in Vannaheim, and quite frankly, I don’t think he is too happy to have you and Jane live here.”  
  
I nodded in understand me. For someone who was considered a god, it must be really uncomfortable to have two mortals live in his home like they are equals.   
  
Thor walked away to leave me alone, but just as he was about to open the door, he stopped. Clearly he remembered something he wanted to say to me.   
  
“Oh, and try not to go to the dungeons,” he explained while turning around to meet my gaze.  
  
“Why?” I asked, genuinely curious.   
  
“The prisoners can sometimes throw really hurtful insults to one, and it’s not safe, especially for you.”  
  
“I certain I’m in no danger if I would go. Those prisoners are locked up and can’t get to me,” I said with a smirk.   
  
Thor looked a bit frightened suddenly, “True, but even behind the force field, my brother is a master in manipulation, and probably the most dangerous prisoner we have.”   
  
My smirk fell off my face immediately as I remembered that he was talking about Loki. Of course the bastard was here in the castle. And while knowing that he was locked up and could not get to me, I still felt uneasy, knowing I slept from now on under the same roof as me.   
  
“But you won’t see him, so long as you stay away from the dungeons,” Thor reassured me.   
  
He must have noticed the frightful look in my eyes.   
  
As we nodded at each other, he took his leave.   
  
Shaking my thoughts of Loki out of my head and went to the bathroom to give myself a quick bath.   
  
  
  
  
  
I was brushing my silver-white hair back in model for tonight’s dinner. For this occasion, I had picked out of my closet a gorgeous white dress. It complimented my skin and mixed well with my hair.  
  
As I was done, a knock was heard on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a young girl, probably just a year younger then me standing behind it. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a bun and she wore what must be a maids uniform.

“Lady Daenerys,” the girl said while curtsying.   
  
“My name is Hannah. I was send by prince Thor to fetch you for dinner.”  
  
I smiled kindly at her, “Thank you, Hannah. I was just done with getting myself ready.”  
  
She nodded at me as she turned around and gestured me to follow her, “Right this way, My Lady.”   
  
We walked for a while through the palace halls. Everything was made out of gold, there were guards everywhere, and there were some paintings hanging on the walls here and there.  
  
It felt like I was in fairy tale.   
  
We stopped in front of two large doors that would probably lead to either the dining hall or the throne room. Perhaps both?   
  
“Walk through these doors and you’ll be greeted by his highness. Is there anything else you need before you go in, My Lady?” she asked timidly.   
  
I felt bad for the poor girl. She must be terrified to her wits if she thought that she could displease me at any moment.  
  
“No, I’m fine. Thank you, Hannah,” I reassured her.   
  
“Have a nice evening, Lady Daenerys.”   
  
“You too. And please, call me Daenerys,” I said with a kind smile.   
  
She just nodded and then scurried away, probably still too scared to do something wrong.  
  
I turned towards the large doors and took a deep breath before opening them. I walked into what was indeed a dining hall and throne room in one.   
  
The throne was big and of course made out of gold, just like everything else in this room, except for the wooden table.   
  
There were 6 people already at the table. Thor, three men, a young lady, and an older women.  
  
As Thor saw me, he quickly stood up and looked at me with a bright smile.  
  
“Daenerys! You look amazing!” he complimented.  
  
I smiled at him appreciatively.   
  
“Come! There are some people that want to meet you,” he said as he lead me towards the table.   
  
We stopped first in front of the three men.   
  
“These are the Warriors Three and my best friends; Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg,” he introduced him.   
  
The first person I greeted was Hogun, who gave me a nod and simple, but polite smile. He had slightly tanned skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. He certainly looked like a warrior, and a serious one at that.   
  
The next one was Fandral, who gently grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Daenerys. And might I say, you look beautiful tonight,” he said with a wink.   
  
Fandral was really handsome. He too had slightly tanned skin, but probably everyone in Asgard has that, blonde hair, a small beard, and blue eyes.   
  
True, he looked like a knight in shining armour, but again, this was not the type that I would fall head over heels for.   
  
The last one was Volstagg, who greeted me with a bear hug.   
  
“It’s so nice to meet the sister of Lady Jane. Welcome to Asgard, Lady Daenerys!” he said happily.   
  
Volstagg was a big guy with red, curly hair and beard, and blue eyes. He reminded me of his actions of Thor. Looks like he could kill you, but is in truth a huggable bear.  
  
In truth, I could really see why Thor was friends with them.   
  
With a smile, Thor lead me towards the young lady. She was gorgeous! She had long black hair, brown eye, and everything about her screamed perfection.   
  
“Daenerys, this is Lady Sif, my closest and one of my most loyalist friends,” Thor said, introducing her.   
  
The two of us shook hands. I gave her a polite smile, which she returned, but I saw the hint of suspicion in them. Sif was clearly someone who would first see if you could be trusted.   
  
“It’s an honour to meet you, Lady Daenerys,” she greeted formally.   
  
“The pleasure is my, and Daenerys is just fine,” I told her.   
  
She smiled, this time it looked more on ease.   
  
Thor gently leads me towards the older woman. I would be really stupid if I didn’t know that this was his mother.   
  
She had brownish red hair, and kind blue eyes. Her whole appearance showed that she was extremely kind and very wise.  
  
“And this is the most beautiful woman of Asgard, my mother, Queen Frigga,” Thor said while smiling at his mother.   
  
She rolled her eyes playfully as she chuckled at her son.  
  
I curtsied before her, “It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty. Thank you for your hospitality.”   
  
Frigga smiled and placed her hands over mine, like a mother would do to her child.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too, dear Daenerys. And call me Frigga. We are happy to have a kind spirit such as yourself here. I dare say you might bring a good change here in the realm,” that last part she said in a whisper to me.   
  
I didn’t know what she meant with that, but being a queen who must have lived over a thousand years, she must know a lot.  
  
Thor brought me to my seat. I sat down but started to wonder where my sister was. I hadn’t seen her on the way to the dining hall.   
  
Just as I was about to ask one of them if they had seen Jane, the doors opened and a panicked Jane came running through them. She looked beautiful in a Asgardian dress.   
  
“I’m so sorry I’m late, Thor!” she apologized as she looked at him.   
  
“I was just ready, but I wanted to know if my sister was in her room. So I went in to check if she was there but she-“   
  
Her eyes locked onto my and her a huge smile spread on her lips, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.   
  
“Dany!” she screamed at me.  
  
I quickly stood up from my seat and rushed over to my older sister to give her a big hug. I have never seen her _that_ happy to see me.  
  
“Jane! I missed you so much!” I told her.   
  
She nodded as she wiped both our tears out of our eyes, “Me too. I’m so, so sorry for letting you down. I never meant to hurt you.”   
  
I shook my head, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m just happy to have my big sister back into my life.”   
  
That evening, we all spend dinner together with laughter, stories about our lives, and some talk about Earth and Asgard.   
  
For the first time after I left my parents house, I felt safe and wanted.   
  
I felt like I was home.


	4. Chapter 3: Encountering Loki

Me and Jane were living in Asgard for a week now and it truly was like a fairy tale.   
  
My room was comfortable and there were books that could keep me busy. Sometimes, Jane would come here so we could dress each other up for dinner, like we did in the past. Sometimes, we did it in her room.  
  
Darcy and Erik had arrived yesterday, and there would get a tour today from Thor, Jane, and Thor’s friends, so they could see how Asgard was. I haven’t been outside of the palace yet, but I hoped I could soon see the city in all its glory.   
  
Thor had been so kind ever since my arrival. He would tell me stories at dinner, make sure that I was comfortable, and asked me sometimes questions about my childhood with Jane. He felt like the big brother I never had.   
  
The Warriors Three were very polite, but Fandral had tried a few times now to flirt with me, which didn’t work on his part. Couldn’t he see that I wasn’t interested in him?   
  
Lady Sif was a great friend. She had offered me to teach me fighting lessons, which I refused since I’m not a fighter by blood, and would tell secret stories about Thor, which I gladly told Jane.   
  
Odin had returned and it was very clear to see that when he saw that Jane and I truly were here, living in Asgard, that he was becoming very unhappy. He ignored us and didn’t acknowledge our existence. Not that I minded. I rather have him like this, then try to get us to leave.   
  
I was still alone, most of the times. Everyone was still busy, except one person.  
  
I adore Frigga. She invited me for tea drinking with important ladies, told me many stories, taught me about Asgardian culture, and would give me useful advices. We even started to think about ideas that could help the kingdom become a kinder and better place.   
  
But I did notice from time-to-time that something was eating the queen inside of her. So when I asked her, she had sighed heavily.   
  
“I just wish I could’ve done more, for my son.”   
  
I knew she was referring to Loki. It was no secret how close he and his mother were. Ever since he had gone to the dark path, Frigga was devastated and felt like she had failed to be a good mother.   
  
I had gently grabbed her hands and reassured her that she was an amazing mother and that she was not the one at fault for making Loki go down the dark path.  
  
Today, however, I couldn’t spend time with her. The king had many audiences to attend and that means that she had to be at his side at the time.   
  
So I chose this day out to explore the castle a bit.   
  
Walking in an ivory dress, I explored the rooms that I was allowed to be in. I knew some of them, but as I reached the garden, my eyes widened at the sight of it.   
  
The trees and grass were a beautiful shade of green, there were blossoms in some of the trees, and beautiful flowers grow everywhere.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I relished in the scent of grass and roses. I could spend the whole day here, relaxing while reading.  
  
I realised that I didn’t have any books brought with me from my room, but I did remember Queen Frigga telling me that the castle had an library, when she spoke about the time her sons had to study.   
  
A guard stood not so far away from me, so I asked him kindly if he knew where the library was.   
  
“Follow me, My Lady,” he said to me.  
  
Everyone in the castle knew by now who me and Jane were, so getting addressed as ‘My Lady’ became usual for me now.   
  
He brought me to a big door and opened it for me. I gasped at the sight of how many books where inside the room. This must be the biggest library of the whole universe!   
  
“Thank you,” I said to him.   
  
When he took his leave, I gave a small squeal of happiness. Books where one of my favourite things, and this place was truly paradise for me.   
  
I quickly began to search what kind of book I wanted to read. I wasn’t in the mood for some drama, so gothic and Shakespeare fell down. I did wanted a bit fantasy, but with lots of romance.   
  
Finally, I laid eyes on the book that would be perfect to read under one of those blossom trees. It was my favourite story from the time that I was a little girl; Beauty and the Beast.   
  
With a confident smile, I left the place that was much more paradise then my room now and went on my way back to the garden, where I could read in peace and quiet.   
  
There was only one problem, I didn’t know which way was to the garden. When the guard had brought me to the library, I didn’t really look around to memorize my way for when I wanted to go back.   
  
I slapped myself mentally for making such a stupid mistake.  
  
Walking around the halls, I felt like I was getting nowhere. I was truly lost in this big castle.   
  
My eyes caught steps that were leading downwards. I knew that had to be the way to go to the dungeons, which Thor had advised me not to go. But there had to be a guard there. Perhaps he could tell me how to get back to the garden.   
  
Taking a shaky but deep breath, I descended my way down to the dungeons. It was dark and it felt very creepy, a perfect place for creepy and dangerous criminals.   
  
Reaching the bottoms of the stairs, I saw rooms that must be the cells. They were white with a golden wall to keep the prisoners from escaping.   
  
There were no guards, which surprised me. Surely there had to be at least someone here to guard the prisoners. What if one of them escapes?!   
  
Perhaps they were down the hall, bringing a new prisoner in, or something.   
  
With that in mind, I walked down the hall, passing the many cells. The prisoners started to call out to me and say some of the most vilest things I have ever heard.  
  
“Lost, little one?” a silk, British voice asked me.  
  
I turned to me left side and came face-to-face with one of the prisoners. He had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He wore a green tunic with brown pants. He was gorgeous, but I knew very well who he was.  
  
Loki.  
  
My eyes looked at him with fear, causing him to smirk at me.   
  
“What? Cat got your tongue?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head and tried to look confident, “I was just looking for a guard, I lost my way to the garden.”   
  
He chuckled, “When you leave the dungeon, take the steps to the right, walk down the hall, and to your left you’ll see the garden.”   
  
Nodding at him with a ‘thank you’, I turned around to quickly leave.   
  
“Now, where do you think where you’re going?” he asked.  
  
I looked at him with shock, “I’m sorry?”   
  
“I have a few questions for you, little one. I know pretty much every Asgardian in here, but you I have never seen. So, where are you from?”   
  
A part of me wanted to say he was wrong and lie to him that I was indeed from Asgard, but that would be stupid decision. He was the God of Mischief and Lies, and I certainly didn’t want to get on his bad side.  
  
“Earth…” I whispered.   
  
He walked closer and examined me.   
  
“I recognize you,” he told me.   
  
Scanning me up and down, he probably tried to think of where he recognized me. I knew how he would know me.   
  
When he had send the Destroyer to kill Thor, me, my sister, and her friends were there when the attack happened. I remembered that the Destroyer was about to kill me, until it seemed to have changed it’s mind. Thor had told me that apparently, Loki had clearly changed his mind of killing me.   
  
Realization hit him and a smirk spread on his lips, “You are that girl from Earth that was there when I attacked that dreadful town called; Puente Antiguo.”   
  
“Don’t insult my old home! I had a good life there with my sister!” I yelled at him.   
  
“The kitten has claws, I see,” he said smugly.  
  
I huffed and turned around to take my leave.   
  
“What’s your name?”   
  
“Excuse me?” I asked him.  
  
“I asked you your name,” he said, stating the obvious.   
  
“And I why should I tell my name to someone like you?” I huffed.   
  
He glared at me. His stare was intimidating and scaring the living daylights out of me.   
  
“It’s not polite to insult royalty, Daenerys Foster.”   
  
I gasped at him, “How did you know? I didn’t tell you!”  
  
He chuckled, “I know more than you think, Daenerys.”   
  
Fear was spreading through my whole body. If he said he knew more about me, than I wasn’t even sure if I was safe at all. I was starting to regret coming down here.   
  
“I can’t harm you, so long as I am stuck here. And besides, if I wanted you dead, I would’ve killed you back in that hometown of yours,” he reassured rather gently.   
  
Okay, that made me a little bit less scared.  
  
“My memory has not deceived me either, love. You are more beautiful than that sister of yours. But are you smarter?” he said grinning.  
  
I felt a little flattered by his compliment, but what did he mean by ‘smarter’?   
  
“What do you mean?”

“Your sister is clearly entranced with my ‘brother’, so I hope for your sake that you aren’t, else you are dumber than you look,” he said in a bored tone.   
  
“Just to make it clear, my sister is with Thor and they _love_ each other! I would never try to steal something from my sister that makes her happy! And Thor isn’t even my type!”   
  
“Then it appears you are indeed smarter,” he smirked.   
  
Again, I huffed, “Why must you be so rude to everyone? You could be at least a bit kinder.”  
  
He growled at me, “Trust me, my dear, I have been kind in my life, and you know what I have gained in return?”  
  
I stayed silent, not liking where this was going.  
  
And how right I was.  
  
“Nothing! I was always the one who was worth nothing! No one ever shown me a bit of kindness, while I tried everything I could to please everyone! Now get out of my sight, you mewling quim!”   
  
I took a step back, shocked by his outburst. He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn’t have an outburst. But a bit of sympathy reached in my heart.  
  
It could be a lie, what he said. But the emotion was too real to let it be considered a lie. So I felt really bad for him, actually.  
  
“I-I’m sorry to hear that. And I’m sorry that I judged you for not having kindness.”   
  
He said nothing. He turned around and walked away from me.  
  
“Just to let you know, by the way, I do know someone who thinks you are worth love,” I told him.  
  
He scoffed at that, “And _who_ might that be, my dear?”   
  
“Your mother,” I said softly.  
  
Loki turned around quickly, surprise shining in his eyes.   
  
“She told me lots of stories about you. She loved you very much, she still does. If you ever think that no one gave you any kindness, think then back about the time you had as a little boy with your mother.”  
  
With that I took my leave. I wasn’t certain at all if he would listen to me, but it was worth a shot then.   
  
“Wait!” he called out to me.  
  
I turned around and saw him staring at me, gently.   
  
“Thank you, for telling me this.”   
  
Had he not looked so sincere I could’ve swear that he might be joking. But he genuinely seemed thankful for it.   
  
“You’re welcome?” I asked, uncertain.   
  
A small smile spread on his lips as I bid him goodbye, “Goodbye, Loki.”   
  
As I walked up the stairs, the last thing I heard was his enchanting voice.

"Until next time, Daenerys Foster."


End file.
